Poker
Poker is a card game played by pirates. Since the player had little control over what cards they ended up with, the ability to bluff and to tell when others were bluffing was essential. Rules Tortuga Hold 'Em The dealer gives each player two cards face down which only they may see. Betting begins with the player to the left of the dealer and continues in a clockwise direction. Betting continues until all bets are matched. Players may choose to fold at any time.Pirates of the Caribbean Online News: June 6, 2007 The dealer gives each player three more cards face up. A second round of betting takes place. After that, a fourth face up card is dealt, followed by a round of betting. Following that, a final face up card is dealt, followed by the last round of betting. After the last round of betting, players put together the best five card hand they can from their cards. The highest hand wins. If two players have the same hand, they split the money. If every other player folds, the remaining player takes the money. Seven Card Stud Each player is dealt two face down cards and one face up card. Betting begins with the player with the highest ranked face up card. If two players tie for the highest ranked cards, suit decides where betting begins. Spades is highest, followed by hearts, clubs, and diamonds, in that order. Once the first round of betting is finished, each player is given a second face up card. Another round of betting begins, starting with the person with the best hand that can be made with their face up cards. Once that round of betting is finished, two more face up cards are dealt, followed by another round of betting starting with the person with the best face up hand. Following that, each player is given their final face up card and the last round of betting begins with the person with the best face up hand. The winner is the player who can make the best hand out of their cards. Hands The hands are the same for both variations of Poker. They are ranked in this order: #Royal Flush: An ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of the same suit. #Straight Flush: Five cards of the same suit in sequence. #Four of a Kind: Four cards of the same rank. #Full House: Three cards of matching rank and two cards of a different, matching rank. #Flush: Five cards of the same suit. #Three of a Kind: Three cards of matching rank. #Two Pair: Two pairs of cards with matching ranks. #Pair: Two cards of matching rank. #High Card: If no combination can be made, the player with the highest card wins. In the case of a tie, the player with the highest card in his hand wins. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *Pirates of the Caribbean Online News: June 6, 2007 Notes and References Category:Games Category:Real-world games